


~friends~ [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La la la la, friends friends friends friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~friends~ [vid]

Password is **penguins**.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha I miss Penguins hockey so much.


End file.
